1. Field of the Invention
Split hair ends are quite frequent symptoms for hair damage, particularly after stressing the hair by permanent waving, sun radiation, or thermal treatment, but also by mechanical or environmental influences.
A variety of compositions has already been suggested for the treatment of split hair ends or hair lengths, especially those basing on higher-grade viscous oils which, while inducing a certain adhesive effect, also produce an unattractive greasy appearance of the hair.
2. The Prior Art
European Patent Application 285,364 discloses compositions for treating split hair lengths or ends comprising a highly molecular silicone preferably in a solution with an oil or a silicone having a low-boiling point. To a certain degree, these compositions are also suitable for sealing split hair lengths or ends, however, due to their great hydrophobicity, they have the disadvantage that they cannot be rinsed out of the hair after treatment. Thus, these compositions provide the hair not only with an unesthetic look but also influence any optional subsequent hair treatments, particularly permanent-waving or hair dyeing.
Accordingly there was a need for hair treatment compositions which do not have these disadvantages.